plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloomerang (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Bloomerang (disambiguation). 250px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Plant |flavor text = "Magnets? Gravity? Crikey, I don't have a clue why they come back." |trait = Strikethrough}} Bloomerang is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /3 . It has the Strikethrough trait, and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait: Strikethrough' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "Magnets? Gravity? Crikey, I don't have a clue why they come back." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Uncommon → Basic - Common Strategies With Bloomerang is a solid and reliable plant with good stats. Even if it is not boosted, it can survive a hit unlike Fume-Shroom, and it has the Strikethrough trait as well, allowing it to hit both the zombie and the zombie hero. Since it is a flower plant, it can be used in a flower-based deck with and Briar Rose. The only problem about Bloomerang is its cost. Since it costs 4 sun, it can only be played starting from the fourth turn. By then, your opponent may have something to take Bloomerang out. But even then, since you can make lots of sun early on, it is only a minor problem. Against Bloomerang should be easy to destroy at the fourth turn as its stats aren't that much of a problem, but with Strikethrough, 'it can easily chip away at your health while destroying your zombies. While you can just play some zombies to destroy it, you can also use tricks. Unfortunately, like many other plants with 3 strength, Rolling Stone or Rocket Science cannot be used against this plant, unless you use tricks to reduce its strength, such as Nibble. You can also wait for it to gain strength and destroy it with Rocket Science. Doing 3 damage with Electrobolt is also an option. Shrink Ray can render this plant useless, though it may be better playing it on another plant. Gallery BloomerStat.png|Bloomerang's statistics HD Bloomerang.png|HD Bloomerang BloomerC.png|Card Bloomerangattack.png|Bloomerang attacking ShrunkenBloomerang.jpg|Bloomerang shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Bloomerangded.png|Bloomerang destroyed GrayBloomerang.png|Bloomerang tinted gray due to a glitch Rank 19.jpeg|Bloomerang as a profile picture for a Rank 19 player Bloomerang in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Bloomerang in the Multiplayer menu Giant Bloomerang.jpg|Gigantic Bloomerang due to a glitch IMG_2612.png|Bloomerang being affected by Bubble Up he rangs the blooms, croikey maet.png|Bloomerang's sprite sheet Old Bloomerang stats.png|Bloomerang's statistics (Pre-update 1.8.23) BloomerCard.PNG|Card BloomerangHDescription.png|Bloomerang's statistics (Pre-update 1.2.11) Bloomerang silhouette.jpeg|Bloomerang's silhouette Receiving Bloomerang.jpeg|The player receiving Bloomerang from a Premium Pack (Pre-update 1.2.11) Trivia *In its description, Bloomerang speaks a language using stereotypical Australian terms, such as "Crikey", referring to the fact that boomerangs were invented in Australia. **Its description also refers to boomerangs and their ability to return to the thrower once thrown. * Its ' Strikethrough trait may be a reference to its ability in Plants vs Zombies 2. * Its stats might be an allusion to its attack in Plants vs Zombies 2, where it can hit three zombies at once by striking through them. ru:Цветущий_бумеранг Category:Strikethrough plants Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants